In recent times the multiple socket electrical extension components from a single power socket source. Such extensions provide flexibility in that several plugs are neatly arranged along a socketed outlet, wherein wires do not become entangled or overlap each other causing a "rat-nest" appearance.
Such multiple socketed arrangements provide convenience in that the components plugs are easily accessible, and they do not have to fight for space about a single socketed outlet.
Such extension outlets bring a multiplicity of sockets away from inaccessible wall areas thus providing a greater freedom to arrange components about a room.
Such extension outlets also provide greater safety in that each socket is commonly grounded, and the extension outlet may be provided with a circuit breaker which will prevent power overload in addition to household circuit protection.
The present electrical extension outlet or this invention is designed to be safer and more easily assembled. All or most of the individual parts of the extension are designed to easily snap together so that assembly will be achieved in mass-produced fashion. The internal wiring and electrical contacts are all shielded or isolated from extraneous metal fasteners, such that the chance of internal shorting is eliminated or greatly reduced.